


Adventures of NettleClan

by coyotebutt



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, bro idk i'm just exploring the world and my ocs, i dont pretend to know the lore perfectly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotebutt/pseuds/coyotebutt
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around my OCs. There isn't really much of a plot, and scenes may end abruptly if I run out of inspiration.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	Adventures of NettleClan

Honeypaw narrowed her eyes suspiciously and Darkpaw thought she would tell him to go away, but her gaze shifted away, and she meowed a quiet, “sure.” Darkpaw happily plopped down next to her with his squirrel while she turned back to her mouse. She always seemed prickly, but Darkpaw had seen her relax around her talkative sister, Rabbitpaw, which was all the evidence he needed that under that grumpy exterior, she was just as soft and warm as their medicine cat.

Speaking of the medicine cat, Goldenfur trotted into the camp with her apprentice, Featherpaw, close behind her, mouths full of herbs that Darkpaw wouldn’t have been able to name. Goldenfur had a satisfied look on her face. Darkpaw watched the two return to the medicine cat den and returned to his meal as he saw Honeypaw start licking her paws, having finished her mouse. 


End file.
